Angie Wood and the Pirate's Secret
by chastasheen
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts through the eyes of young Angie Wood, younger sister of Oliver. It seems there is a death eater at Hogwarts, and along with Zoe and Derrick she investigates. This story has lots of little romantic bits, humor and full of mystery. See i


**Angie Wood and the Pirate's Secret**

_Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Angie Wood, a scottish transfer student is making her first year at Hogwart's count. Sister of the well known Oliver, Angie finds out that a death eater is rumoured to be in Hogwarts. Along with her friends Derrick Conally and Zoe Veritas, Angie overcomes her worst fears, her pride and learns a little more about herself._

**Chapter One: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Angie Wood stumbled out of the Hogwarts Express looking quite drowsy. It of course, was her first year at Hogwarts. The tall sunny-browned haired girl, collected her bags immediately, and approached Hagrid, Hogwarts game keeper. Never minding the giant figure that loomed before her, she shuffled to the gathering of people to take the boats across the lake and begin their first year at Hogwarts School. Native to Scotland, she couldn't get over one new sight over another. It was a whole new experience, yet she was half asleep. Angie had spent her first three years at the Corentine Magic School for Girls in New Zealand, where her father worked. So, this was a very new experience. She was woken out of her half-sleeping delirium when she felt a sharp shove from the person next to her, and spun around. It was a brown-haired girl she had seen on the train. Zoe Karasi? Yeah, that was it. Angie recalled her sharing some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Earwax, EW.

"Sorry," said Angie, in a rather disgruntled manner.

"No, I mean, he pushed me, sorry," groaned Zoe, motioning towards a very annoyed looking boy. Angie grinned, fully awakened. Perhaps an opportunity?

"The names Angie Wood," she stated simply. Zoe smiled and shook Angie's extended hand.

"Zoe, Zoe Karasi."

Angie looked around at the rowdy group of students.

"Hey, mind if I well, stick with you?" asked Angie. Angie didn't usually ask people if she could "stick" with them, but today she would make an exception. She wanted to go under the sorting hat knowing that at least one person out there wanted her with them. Zoe, who looked about Angie's age, gave a gleeful nod and was shoved again.

"Watch it there ya' lil ruffians," growled Hagrid, in a somewhat friendly voice.

The boat ride wasn't so bad. The night was awfully chilly, and it didn't take to long at all to see Hogwarts peaking over the forest. "Look!" exclaimed Zoe, as a few owls flew into the owlry tower. Angie was in utter awe.

As the first years loaded into the Great Hall, Angie felt quite awkward standing with all the eleven year olds. In Corentine, there were 3 houses, called Rosa, Sette, and Wynn, after the founders of the school, just like at Hogwarts. In Rosa were the lovely girls of manners and charm who would find there way into high society. Wynn was made up of the light, patient girls who were always ready to make a friend. Angie was part of Sette, the group of strong, sports athletic girls who were in a few words, feisty and ready. But Hogwarts seemed very different.

It seemed like forever as the sorting hat went through tons of names, before the end of the alphabet came up.

"Wood, Angelina," she said Professor McGonagall, surveying Angie as she walked up to the table.

Angie felt her heart jump hearing her name called. As she strolled up to the Professor she felt her heart in her mouth. She saw everyone eyeing her, and she well, had expected it. Hogwarts didn't take many transfers, but because her brother had previously attended the school the accepted her. She hoped for Gryffindor, that was where her brother was sent. But then, there was her mother, a previous Rosa hoping for Ravenclaw. Angie was never into her studies too much, in fact, she didn't enjoy them one bit. And under no condition did she even want to be considered for hufflepuff. Slytherin could work, why not? So many choices, thank goodness they weren't up to her. With a shudder, Angie sat in the velvet-lined chair as the Professor placed the tattered old hat on Angie's head.

"Ah, Wood's sister. Excellent keeper, as you know. Hmm, a little too lazy for a ravenclaw, and a little to edgy for hufflepuff," mused the hat in her ear. "Slytherin could stick out for you, or, a Gryffindor like your brother. You know, I was a bit surprised to be sitting on top of another Wood…" it continued. Angie was beginning to get impatient, and she believed the hat realized that.

"Impatient, eh? You'd do great as a GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the hat. Content with a grin, Angie strode to the Gryffindor table receiving high fives and such as she walked down. Just what she had hoped, or, half-hoped. Angie Wood, second in the great line of Gryffindor Keepers. Maybe she shouldn't let her ego get the best of her. Best to stay on the ground.

After minutes of sheer excitement and lots of new names, Angie jumped from her seat and cheered, under the annoyed glare of Snape who had just arrived. It was utter magic; this was to be the best year ever! Angie Wood, the Gryffindor, along with her close companion Zoe, shall make magical things happen.

**Chapter 2: Evil at Hogwarts**

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed the students, Angie left the Great Hall, and decided not to walk with the Prefect, Jeremy Burns. She knew her way around, having given a whole tutorial by her brother. Zoe however thought it was better to play it on the safe-side. Many things could happen at such and enchanted place. Angie shrugged off the words. After all, she wanted the bed next to the window, her dream bed.

She reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Enchanted Pop," she stated. The portrait swung open, revealing the common room. All was dim and quiet with a few candles burning, lighting up the scarlet and gold interior. Taking in the sights for a moment, she headed up to the girl's dormitories and snagged the bed by the window as she promised herself. She noticed her baggage was already there. Ha, unpacking can wait. Lying down for a moment or too, she decided to fetch Zoe, so they could unpack together and get "sister-beds." About to leave through the portrait, she was distracted when she heard some whispering. It was two professors, McGonagall and Professor Snape. She had to hear this; after all, she wasn't good at eavesdropping for nothing.

"You heard me Minerva, I know that one," hissed Snape's voice.

"Severus, you know Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, it's ridiculous," said the shrewd Transfiguration Professor.

"I'm sure of it. Just examine the mark on his arm. Don't accuse me of making up falsehoods," spat Snape.

_"Mark on his arm,"_ thought Angie. What would be on someone's arm? Sure, she had heard of tattoos, but who ever really cared about a mark? It sounded a tad serious, too serious for Angie's taste. As she lost her "quiet-concentration" Angie heard the teachers stop talking.

"Minerva, we should discuss this somewhere private," he said, glancing towards the vase behind which Angie was hiding. She held her breath.

The two were off to discuss whatever seemed so private, and seconds later, came the marching of the 1st years.

"Alright, this year's password is Enchanted Pop!" said Jeremy. They all nodded, and walked in. She met Zoe in the Girl's Dormitory.

"I saved you a bed!" she said, glancing left. Zoe smiled.

"You look troubled," she stated, concerned. Angie shook her head.

"Just thinking a bit," she hummed, drifting off. Zoe shrugged.

They changed into their bed clothes and stayed in the Dormitories, while other the others were in the Common Room. The dormitories were also decked out in the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor, and had four post beds, with lots and lots of pillows. There were many twin-sized beds in the dormitory, many of which were already filled with unpacked belongings and postcards.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but I have to get it off my chest," said Zoe unsurely. Angie nodded.

"My dad thinks that You-Know-Who has one of his death eaters in the school! Could you even believe that? I think Snape is still active, what about you?" asked Zoe.

Angie's jaw dropped, literally, it was as if she needed her index finger to regain her posture. That was what they were talking about. The mark on his arm. Angie jumped up. Finally Miss. Intelligent, you've fixed the puzzle pieces together! Taadaa!

"No, it's not Snape. I wasn't sure if I should tell, but I heard him and McGonagall talking. Snape thinks someone is a well, servant of You-Know-Who, Mr. Evil!" she began.

"Death-Eater," corrected Zoe. Angie nodded.

"Well, he's real worried, and McGonagall didn't seem to think he made any logic," continued Angie.

"Do you think he could be right?"

**Chapter 3: A Toad and a Task**

The previous night hadn't been a good one, too many things to be concerned about, so Angie was eager to start the day. Perhaps some things could change, and she'd forget about whatever she heard. She wanted too; she just wanted to have a fun year of pranks and magic. Pranks and magic, that's all. She had Transfiguration as her first class, with Professor McGonagall, who seemed a tad more annoyed than usual. It didn't occur to Angie that perhaps she wasn't the only one who was a little upset by Snape's abstract observations as McGonagall nearly clawed a few students' eyes out. Regaining her composure, she took a place at the head of the room.

"Settle down class, settle down. That includes you Mr Higgins," she began.

Angie turned to Zoe, with lots of eagerness. Finally, class time, where no one would notice they were talking. Nosey students, always minding the business of others.

"I can't believe it, I couldn't sleep all night. Do you think Dumbledore would really let a death eater in the school?" she asked Zoe.

"He let Snape in," replied an unfamiliar voice. Angie spun around to see Derrick Conally, a dusty brown haired boy staring back at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Angie.

"I said, they let Snape in," he repeated. Without even thinking, Angie answered right away.

"Snape isn't a servant-thingy anymore, and how would you know what we--" she began.

"Miss Wood, please stop the chit chat with Mr Conally, I want toads on those desks now," she said. Angie looked at a silver goblet. She quickly scribbled a note and passed it back.

_-Meet me in the library next period. Well me and Zoe. Don't get the wrong idea. Just go. And don't say anything. By the way, I'm Angie Wood. I've got to stop writing, urg, sorry.-_

Angie's scrawl was somewhat legible, and it was, considering she got a nod from Derrick. Now, onto other matters. The goblet sat on her desk. "Emnias Frogguas!" said Angie, with a wave flick. There was a puff of smoke and she looked at her desk. It was a silvery, slimy frog. It would have to do. It did serve two purposes, as a pet and a shiny decoration if not a goblet. Besides, it was kind of cute. She turned to Zoe who was beaming at her work. "I think I'll name him Bertie," she said proudly proclaiming the green toad. Of course, right on the first try. Professor McGonagall was impressed; she added 10 points to Gryffindor. House Cup, here, comes Zoe!

The class went by rather quickly. Rumus MacLeon had turned his partner into a frog, much to the liking of Angie. She needed some laughter, and he surely brought in enough of it. He was currently in the hospital wing with his friend, Kermit the Frog-Boy and hadn't returned since. Angie could imagine Kermit's skin staying green and slimy forever. Hah! Other than that, everything was pretty good.

As the bell rang, Angie gathered all of her books, including "Quidditch Skills" (Chapter 5, wooing the captain so you make the team!), her and Zoe went to the library where Derrick was waiting.

"T'sabout time," he said quickly, running his hands through his hair.

"In a_ hurry_?" said Angie sharply. He shrugged his shoulder. Before anything bad happened, Zoe stepped in.

"You obviously heard what we were talking about, in err, class," said Zoe. Derrick nodded.

"I may know something," he said mockingly, as if he were the super-cool-villain of the year.

"Why weren't you a Slytherin?" spat Angie. Zoe rolled her eyes, so quick to judge Miss. Wood.

"Can we trust you Derrick, this is important stuff," she said seriously. Derrick nodded.

"I swear, or else He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can turn my parents into skunks," he said, hand over his heart. Zoe suppressed a small laugh.

"With the way you smell, I'm surprised it hasn't already happened," mocked Angie, with another elbow from Zoe.

"Ok, tell him Angie."

Angie cleared her throat.

"I heard McGonagall and Snape talking. Snape suspects one of the teachers is a servant of You-Know-Who --"

"Death-eater," corrected Zoe again.

"Right, he thinks someone's a death eater, but we don't know who. Could it be possible that You-Know-Who is plotting a spy inside of Hogwarts for some reason?" proposed Angie, feeling incredibly official.

"My dad works at the Ministry, and I heard some conversation. They said that he-who-must-not-be-named looking for followers at various schools, and he wouldn't be surprised if this year, security is tight," he said, rather simply.

"Well it's not at all I must say," said Zoe. Angie nodded.

"Snape seemed to know who it was, but McGonagall didn't seemed convinced, she thought it was rather stupid," said Angie. She actually felt herself siding with Snape, uck; she hoped her hair retained its shine, due not to Snape like sliminess.

The bell rang and Angie jumped. That seemed to go by quick, but then again, the lazy times always do. She gathered her things. Zoe looked at both as she walked.

"We have a new task at hand," she said, thinking to herself.

"We've got to find the Death Eater, before something bad happens," she said.

Angie shook her head.

"I don't think we have a choice, I'm not giving up this chance!" she said happily feeling like Sherlock Holmes. It was not really a prank, or magic, but an adventure. Aha, how exciting!

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"It won't be that easy. They aren't just going to go up to you and say "I'm a Death-Eater!" Besides, we'd have to convince others to believe us."

**Chapter 4: Order of the Canary**

Checking her schedule for the 5th time, Zoe said again that they had Defence against the Dark Arts. The trio walked down the winding halls to find the classroom, busy and full. Hopefully this new teacher would be a pushover, more fun for the students! A young woman stood at the top of the room, with pale blonde hair and sweet green eyes. Presenting Professor Pushover, Order of Canary!

"Settle down now," she asked politely.

She was wearing a rather odd outfit, pink long-sleeved shirt with a canary-coloured robe over it. Angie couldn't hold in the "pfft." Violet Brown, younger sister of Lavender Brown was already commenting with her squad of fashion police.

"Welcome class, to your first lesson. I'm your new teacher, Professor Hornbee. We should have a great year this year, now, take out your notebooks please," she instructed. Angie turned to Zoe.

"Oh lord, she doesn't need defence! A troll would look at her and his eyes would burn out, UGGHH, TO MUCH PINK!" she mimicked. Luckily only Zoe heard, and she answered with a low chuckle.

"Now, please copy the board," she instructed, waving her wand. There was a chorus of "ohhhhh" as she waved the wand. The board read:

_Defence against the Dark Arts: Basic Understanding of the Dark Arts._

She smiled at the class.

"That is our subject for today. Now first, are there any questions?" she asked.

Zoe knew Angie would have something to ask, just to be a pest. She couldn't help it; perhaps she had some Weasley Blood in her. Somehow, she wished Angie had asked her first, before she caused major problems. Professor Hornbee nodded at her.

"Will this course include You-Know-Who and his little buddies, I mean servant thingies?" she asked.

"DEATH EATERS!" whispered Zoe loudly.

"His death eaters," she corrected. Professor Hornbee looked a bit confused.

"Why my dear, an odd question. And they aren't servant; the correct term is a "follower." Why, do you want to be a Death Eater?" she asked, looking seriously concerned.

Angie jumped form her seat, feeling extremely injusticed.

"That's not what I said! I was just curious on what Dark Arts we would focus on," she said. Professor Hornbee smiled.

"Well, we will mainly be focusing on a more common threat," she said, looking for the right words. It was silent for a moment, and this time, Derrick looked at Professor Hornbee.

"What do you mean more common?" he inquired. Professor Hornbee shifted her eyes.

"Oh my dears. You won't meet death eaters in the street, and meeting the Dark Lord himself is even closer to impossible. It's highly unlikely, we will focus on--"

"Highly unlikely, but still likely," said Zoe, who had to get in some input.

Hornbee shook her head. "Alright, we are off topic. Let's get back to today's work, and other questions," she merely stated, not expecting more. The three zipped their lips.

The rest of class was a blur to Angie, and she somewhat doubted she was even there. The only fun thing she remembered was watching the cat on the windowsill, ripping playfully at Hornbee's curtains. It was somewhat amusing, but not nearly enough. Angie dared not to speak before the Hornbee made them study more about goblins and what to do if you meet one. "Give him a card and tell him he's beautiful" answered Angie when the question was asked. Somehow, Hornbee wasn't amused. Poor sucker. Not soon enough, the bell rang, and Angie was free, along with Zoe and their new companion Derrick.

"She obviously doesn't like the topic of You-Know-Who," said Derrick with a laugh. Zoe nodded.

"I don't think she'll help at all. The only thing we know about death eaters is the mark on their arms," said Zoe.

"This will be harder than I thought," murmured Angie with a lazy sigh.

**Chapter 5: The Talented Miss Wood**

The rest of the day's classes went by as the previous, pretty quickly. But something new was keeping Angie awake. She had heard Jared Seiter the Gryffindor Quidditch captain talking to a fellow 4th year about keeper tryouts.

"You know, it's awfully hard to get on the team. People who make if have been training for years" said Zoe, in response to Angie's bright eyes.

"Hey, you don't think I have a chance?" asked Angie. Zoe shook her head and gestured at a group of tall 6th years surrounding the poster.

"I hate to say it Angie," she said.

Angie was pretty annoyed. She thought that at least Zoe would attempt to have confidence in her. Maybe she was right, but there was only one way to find out. She was going to go ahead and smash the competition, she hoped. Who did Zoe think she was? Just a brain, nothing more. She huffed off.

The Quidditch pitch was bustling with people. There were 5 trying out for keeper, including Angie. The first was fast, but her aim wasn't so good. She could make it in front of the quaffle, but often missed it due to some minor faults. The second was excellent at guarding, but one hoop at a time. He seemed to let others just go through. "Lazy," Angie murmured. The third, well, let's hope he was more graceful on the ground. The fourth was pretty good, average to good you could say. And next it was Angie. Three Cheers for the lazy trouble causer! Hip hip!

"Kind of small aren't you?" Jared Seiter, captain of the team. Angie narrowed her eyes and scowled. He shrugged.

"Name please," he said taking out a pad.

"Angie Wood," she stated with confidence.

"Wood eh? You wouldn't be Oliver's sis--"

"Yes I am" she said, before he finished. Seiter seemed to be expecting something.

He let out a chuckle. "Go ahead."

Angie flew up into the air, in front of the hoops ease. She had practiced a million times being Oliver's stunt dummy, and had learned all the tricks of flying. But was that enough to make it? She was determined. The first quaffle was shot at the left hoop, and blocked, if not saved. The second, she missed by a hair pin, but Seiter blamed it on the sun. The third and fourth were both saved perfectly. Now, the fifth shot, the decider came. A chaser shot the ball at the right hoop, and Angie flew to meet it. She had to do it. She let go of the broom, put her hands out, and blocked the quaffle, then spun upside down on her broom. She grabbed on to it with her free hand and tossed the quaffle back, landing on the ground.

"Nice work Wood," said Seiter, as if he was disappointed she wasn't Oliver, but still happy it was still a Wood.

"Thanks," said Angie, putting her broom away. With a whole new outlook, Angie paraded to the common room, and smiled at Zoe.

"I was watching. I only caught the last two. Very close. I think the last guy got it though, when did you go?" she asked. Angie turned red.

"Last GUY! I was the last one to go, and I am a GIRL!" she said. Zoe was mortified.

"Sorry, it's just, you were so far away, and I'm sorry. That was you? My god Angie, Gryffindor will have the cup for sure if they pick you!" said Zoe, her voice changing. There was suddenly a change in the winds.

Derrick just then waltzed in.

"That was you out there Wood?" he asked. Angie nodded.

"Must run in your blood," he grunted. He smirked a bit.

"You got it of course. You're the talented Miss Wood," he mocked.

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Dueller**

With the Quidditch choice on her shoulders, Angie thought much less about the whole task business than the others. The library was of course quiet as always, and the silence was somewhat disturbing. Derrick and Zoe were talking about clues and such.

"Well I would assume a death eater would avoid comments about You-Know-Who and that type of thing," said Zoe. Derrick nodded, and the two looked to Angie.

"D'you think they'll pick me? I mean, I don't want others to think so because of my brother," babbled Angie. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her. After the choice is made, she'll be either depressed, or have a new outlook on life," joked Zoe. Angie sighed.

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't stop thinking about it," she reasoned. Zoe nodded. The bell rang as usual, and they gathered their things to head for Defence against the Dark Arts. But oddly enough, the schedule had been magically changed.

Period One: Dueling Club Orientation

"Dueling Club Orientation?" said Angie aloud. Zoe shrugged. "I've never heard of it, must be new," she replied. Must be, Zoe has heard of it all.

They were instructed to go to Room 4 on the second floor. There was a long platform set up, and their former Defence Against the Dark Arts class was around it, as well as Hornbee who was today, dressed in a baby blue sweater and milk-white cloak. Angie rolled her eyes. A man stepped up on the platform and looked around the room, with a look of perfection in his eyes.

"That must be Senor Perfecto," mused Derrick. Zoe elbowed him sharply, with a star or two twinkling in his eyes. A few girls could be heard from afar "What a hunk" but Angie got the feeling his bark was worse than his bite. "Welcome to the Duelling Club. My name is Professor Marrow," he said simply.

"I have been coming to various classes, telling them about the dueling club, trying to recruit members," he added.

"I can't even understand the guy," complained Angie, who was on her tippy-toes, trying to look over Marcy Wang who was 5'9". Another sharp elbow from Zoe.

"Be polite," she said.

"I'm sorry, but the man looks like someone out of Treasure Island!" Angie complained.

It was quite true. Professor Marrow had long brown, almost black hair, past his shoulders. He had a red bandana on his head and a few beads in his hair. This time, she got a sharp elbow and a nod from Derrick.

"Maybe he _IS_ a pirate," he said, imagining.

"Don't be silly Derrick, Pirates existed in the 1700's," she said.

"In fact, 1700-1720 were the years known as the "Golden Age of Piracy," she mused to herself. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Now, Professor Hornbee has been kind enough to assist me today in this demonstration," he said. Professor Hornbee gave one of her lollipop smiles and stepped onto the stage. The two professors went to their duelling positions, as she heard gasps around her.

"Oh, Professor Hornbee will win; she's so smart and pretty-"

"And extremely untalented," muttered Angie.

She and Derrick had to be the only two voting for the mysterious Professor Marrow.

At the count of three, both cast their spells. "Expelliarmus!" shot Horbee's light and high voice. "Tarantellegra," stated Marrow. Hornbee would have done great if she had been aiming at Marrow. She accidentally cast her spell at Rumus MacLeon, whose wand want flying into the air. At once, Professor Hornbee started dancing. Marrow's spell had worked. There were a few groans in the crowd, but Angie was quite happy, she clapped and nearly jumped in the air.

Marrow waved his wand and Professor Hornbee stopped dancing.

"That is an example of duelling. Duelling isn't just spells, it's aim and it takes practice," said Marrow, casting a glace at Professor Hornbee.

"So, if you'd like to join, signups are over there," he said gesturing. He rolled down his white sleeve, and Zoe jumped. "DID YOU SEE THAT!" she almost yelled. Angie grinned.

"Yeah, Marrow kicked Hornbee's butt," said Angie. Zoe was serious.

"NO! On Marrow's arm, there was a tattoo of some sort; I didn't get a good look."

Angie rolled her eyes.

"You don't seriously think Marrow is the death-eater, you jump to conclusions to fast," said Angie.

Derrick jumped as he felt something slide against his leg. He looked down and it was a cat. He picked it up, and in a fit, it hissed and tried to scratch.

"Mrs Norris must have had kittens," he groaned, dropping the cat immediately. Zoe shook her head.

"We need to investigate," she muttered. She might as well have not said it at all, because Derrick was tending to his arm, and Angie was off at Duelling Club sign-ups. As she wrote her name, Marrow approached.

"Ah, you're the first member," said Marrow, with a sigh. Angie smiled.

"That was brilliant what you did to Hornbee, she's such an airhead," laughed Angie. Marrow smirked. "Watch it, you don't know who could be around," said Marrow. Angie clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were friends!" she said quickly.

"Don't be silly, I can't stand the bat either," laughed Marrow. Angie smiled, and Marrow smirked, and gave her a pat on the back.

"We are going to be good friends."

**Chapter 7: Zoe's Suspicions**

"I don't like that Marrow guy," said Zoe stiffly, as they walked to their common rooms.

"Well, why not?" asked Derrick. Angie was surprised; it seemed they were taking the same side.

"He looks a little odd...with his clothes, and his attitude. Especially with Hornbee. Maybe as a Death-eater he killed her mum or-" Angie gave Zoe a glare.

"Don't be stupid Zoe! He's not a death-eater! He's our duelling professor!" said Angie.

Zoe was a tad intimidated, but wasn't going to settle for nothing. She wasn't going to let Angie's ignorance get in the way of something so important, and god was she ignorant. Moving a strand of brown hair from her eyes, she was prepared to give Angie a full lecture on deatheater tactics.

"Dueling is what death-eaters do best! They cast different spells and beat each other!" shouted Zoe. Angie was appalled.

"Are you saying that Professor Marrow supposedly killed Horbee's mother by making her DANCE TO DEATH," spat Angie, her voice rising in protest.

"It's possible Angie, he could be one!" said Zoe.

"It's a little odd, the tattoo on his arm--"YOU DIDN"T EVEN SEE THE WHOLE THING!" shouted Angie. Soon, the whole hall was staring at them.

"If Professor Marrow is a death-eater, than Hornbee is You-Know-Who himself," said Angie.

"I'm just saying, we can't rule out the possibility just because he is your favourite professor," said Zoe.

"What are you talking about? He just runs the duelling club," said Angie.

"No, not true. He works as an OPS," said Zoe. Angie looked confused. Since the fighting had stopped, Derrick stepped in. "OPS is the official ministry term for a substitute teacher. It stands for Official Professor Substitution. So, when a teacher can't teach, Marrow teaches," he stated, impressed with his sudden knowledge.

**Chapter 8: The Keeper and Miss Ulrich**

The reached the Common Room in silence.

"Listen Angie, I don't mean to insult him, but it could happen," reasoned Zoe. It was hard to reason with Angie, especially when she had her mind set on a favourite.

"Well, then I think Hornbee is a Death-Eater," said Angie with spite.

"Angie, just because you don't like someone, doesn't mean you should go accusing them," said Zoe.

Angie was obviously annoyed.

"Follow your own advice!" shouted Angie. Zoe was fond of Hornbee because she was very informative, and in Angie's opinion, way to difficult. Who really cared? Zoe of course.

Derrick went over to the bulletin board for updates. "Hey, there is going to be a Yule Ball this year, no wonder why mum packed dress-robes," said Derrick with a laugh. He figured he could have any girl in the school as his date, probably all of them. He looked a little closer at a note.

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH NOTICE:

WILL ANGIE WOOD PLEASE SEE JARED SEITER. QUIDDITCH PRACTICE STARTS SOON. BE THERE, NEW KEEPER TO TRAIN-

Derrick smirked. Well, it looked like Angie wouldn't be needing a shoulder to cry on, unless Seiter wanted to break the news how everyone but her made the team. "Hey Angie, check this out," he said smiling. She immediately looked at the Yule Ball notice. "If you think I'm going with you, forget it," she said quickly, still huffy from her argument. He rolled his eyes. "No, look," he said, sticking Angie's nose in Seiter's notice. Angie's eyes went wide.

"Do-Doe-Does that mean I got it?" she asked.

"Well, unless he's asking you to the Yule Ball already, yes," mused Derrick.

Angie was quiet for a moment, staring wide eyes and jaw-dropped at Derrick. Then, she let out a loud squeal and proceeded to jump around the room. "I'M ON THE TEAM, I'M ON THE TEAM!" she yelled. Zoe couldn't help but laugh, and they didn't even hear the door squeak open. It was a skinny olive-skinned girl; she had also joined the Duelling Club. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," she said, looking at the empty common room.

"Don't be silly," said Zoe.

"Angie's just losing her mind," she laughed. The girl smiled. Zoe recognized her as Faye Ulrich, a quiet girl, with not to many friends.

"Want to sit with us at dinner?" asked Zoe, with a feeling of sweetness. Angie finally stopped dancing and Derrick and she went to join the others.

"Yeah, I would like that," said Faye.

"Wait, introductions!" said Angie.

"I'm Angie Wood, that's Derrick Conally, and that, is Zoe Karasi," she said.

Zoe and Derrick gave little waves. "Faye Ulrich," said Faye with a smile. "Well now, that we're all introduced, I need something to eat!" suggested Angie. The others nodded. Hopefully something that Angie liked was on the menu, but wait a second, it was whatever her heart desired. Hogwarts was going to be excellent, she could tell.

**Chapter 9: The Wicked Witch and the Vandal**

Nearly stampeding into the Great Hall, the four-some got themselves some great seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Dinner would start in a few minutes, probably around ten, which gave Angie some time to scout out for Jared. Zoe kept giving her glances as she looked all over the Hall. She was suddenly distracted by a sharp shove. Turning around she saw a sandy blonde-haired boy who must have been in his 3rd year, with an athletic build and green-blue eyes. Making a face she went to turn away when he clamped a hand on her shoulder. Annoyed, Angie turned to face him.

"Can I _help_ you?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"No but I'm sure I can help _you_. I'm a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Seiter's been looking for you, so I figured I'd let you know you've made the team before you have a nervous break-down," he said with a casual smile.

Angie's face turned from an annoyed scowl to a smile. It was definite, she was on the team. And this once-annoying hunk was here to congratulate her. Wow, could it get any nicer? He should be on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ for the savviest smile.

"Angie? Or should I call you Wood?" he said, as Angie broke out of her day-dream.

"Wood, that's just fine, and what should I call you besides the bearer of good-news?" she asked.

"My boyfriend," broke in a 4th year Ravenclaw, Kacia Bosworth

Angie recognized her from the library, where she met her once or twice, and asked for help, only to be barked at for being a stupid first year. Angie of course received the compliment with an argument, which resulted in both girls being thrown out of the library, literally. They hadn't exactly hit it off on the right foot.

"Well, I wasn't aware you flew in from the West, Wicked Witch. Me and your love-slave here were just having a pleasant conversation, until you decided to grace us with your lovely face. Well, my friends and I have better things to do. See you on the field," she said, with a glance at Mr. Wonderful.

Letting Kacia clutch his arm, he turned around and gave Angie a smile.

"The names Will," he called back to her, and turned down the Hall to mingle with some other students. Wow, had the world stopped turning?

Turning back to the trio, Angie's face looked as if the sun had shined on it a little too long. She could see Derrick ready to sling a comment or two, when Faye broke in before any feathers could fly. All she needed was a huge fight in the Hall on her record and she'd never amount to anything.

"They're setting the places, dinner will start soon, and shouldn't we take our seats?" she said in a smooth flowing voice.

Zoe nodded, but Angie couldn't help to drift off. She had never heard Faye speak and her voice had a very interesting tone. She always seemed more on the anti-social side, and rarely talked in the classes they had together. In fact, it took her a few seconds to compute that she knew how to speak. Maybe she was from another country? Maybe she was just shy? Whatever the reason, she was right. Angie was starving for something to eat, she was getting somewhat bored.

Sitting in one of the many chairs at the Gryffindor Table where she had Zoe next to Faye across from her, and Derrick to her right. She watched as the Wicked Witch bid farewell to hunkalicious, and what? Was he heading her way? Could it be?

Will gave Angie a smile and motioned to the chair.

"Sorry about that, mind if I sit?" he apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, it's no biggie, and sure you can," replied Angie, trying not to blush as red as an apple.

"Seiter wanted me to inform you about practice and how some things work on the team, so I figured now is the best time to start!" he informed her.

With another grin, Angie tried to be as ladylike as possible while eating her meal. She watched as Derrick, attempting to make her do something stupid, made stupid faces from her left. Zoe would just talk some strategically riff-raff with Will about Quidditch moves and wind patterns, while Faye listened quietly and excused herself shortly afterwards. Tired and full, the trio made their way to the dormitories at around 9PM, which for some reason felt suddenly late. Meeting other Gryffindor in the common room, they made the split into the separate dormitories where the full moon shone on Angie's bed, right below the window. Changing into her nightclothes, she scurried under the covers as most others did as well.

She had barely gotten to sleep when she heard something fall in the common room. Finding herself restless, and unable to get sleep, she decided that maybe she could get ahead in work by the firelight. Slipping on a bathrobe, she climbed downstairs only to see the bulletin board ripped from the wall. Just about all the notices were intact with a few claw-like marks. But she noticed one was missing. It was the notice from Jared Seiter.

**Chapter 10: The OPR Takes Action**

Waken by someone shaking her; Angie nearly smacked the perpetrator in the face. Watching as he dodged back, she wearily got up to find herself in the Gryffindor Common Room, where she must have fallen asleep. Feeling someone prod her from behind she spun around. It was Will. The second time she nearly ripped his head off.

"Do you always camp out in the common room?" he asked, sitting on the chair across from her.

Suddenly Angie realized it. She was in her nightclothes, with but a robe to make her look somewhat acceptable! What a huge dork! Springing to her feet, she scrambled up the stairs. Zoe, who was already up and dressed, gave her a look of pure bewilderment. Angie stuck on her socks, and dressed. Smacking her forehead, she sat on Zoe's bed.

"I _can't_ believe that just happened," she said as Faye made her way over to the two girls.

She looked terrible, as if she hadn't a wink of sleep. Her skin was dull, and her eyes were sagging. Talk about insomnia! Judging by her expression, she didn't think she looked to good either. Best not to make it worse, besides, there were more important things to worry about!

"Guess who just woke me up, in my _nightclothes_," she said, as if referring to a huge celebrity.

Turning to Faye, Zoe began to make her deliberation. "Well, let's see, who Angie has been gushing over lately...there was Professor Marrow, and possible Seiter, and that Slytherin boy from the library and..."

"Will! Can you believe it? I do not have a crush on Professor Marrow, you know that! And that Slytherin was just cute, I swear Zoe you jump to too many conclusions!" said Angie, grabbing her bag.

Zoe turned to Faye and rolled her eyes. Faye let out a small chuckle and her eyes brightened for a second. Hopefully breakfast would bring some life into her before she fell asleep in Potions. Anything but that. Every Slytherin would harass her and she'd have even more to face from Snape, probably a lot worse than detention.

Grabbing a quick bite in the Great Hall before they were late and meeting up with Derrick of course they headed to the Greenhouse for Herbology with Professor Sprout. As the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout was naturally patient and tolerant of all her students, and tended to give a lot less work, although still heaved it on. Taking a shortcut (thanks to Oliver) they were right in the home stretch when suddenly Faye looked around nervously. Finally, she clutched Zoe and Angie's arms and dragged them over. Derrick followed. Zoe seemed to know what was going on, of course she always did.

"Look," she said, pointing to the ground where a circle of stomped grass lay in front of them.

"It's a faerie circle, stepping in one will cause bad luck," said Faye meekly.

Both shrugging their shoulders, Angie and Derrick quickly looped around the circle and ran for herbology. If there was one thing Professor Sprout didn't like, it was lateness, and Angie didn't want to get on the bad list. Faye and Zoe stopped to talk about something, but Angie ignored it. Let them get on the bad list, Angie had problem enough staying off of it in most cases.

To Angie's delight, there stood Professor Marrow in the greenhouse. Apparently there was an important emergency meeting for all teachers, and they were having a lot of trouble finding replacements. Hagrid was filling in for McGonagall, and Madame Hooch seemed too able to spare her time for potions. Professor Hornbee was also free, and Angie couldn't help wonder why some teachers were attending but others not. Maybe it was only the top dogs?

Giving Angie a smile, Professor Marrow instructed everyone to take their seats. He handed out a few worksheets with various plants they were supposed to study about over the summer vacation before school began. Angie and Derrick exchanged nervous glances as Angie raised her hand.

"Ms. Wood?" he said, calling on her.

"Angie is fine Professor. May I ask, is this a...er, test?" she asked sheepishly.

A few of the other students looked up with a look of absolute horror on their faces. Obviously she wasn't the only person who hadn't got the "Study Plant Memo" over the summer break. What a great way to kick off the year, a big fat ugly F.

To Angie's surprise, Professor Marrow gave a chuckle. He flicked a bead from his face and smiled, hopefully to ease the blow. She'd need an ice pack when this was over.

"No Angie, it is not an exam, but if you need some help, just come over to my desk, I'd be happy to help anybody," offered the Professor.

Sheepishly getting up, Angie made her way towards the Professor's desk, as Derrick slid next to Zoe in hopes of some tutoring in class. Pulling over a chair, she sat by the desk as Marrow went over various plants they needed to learn about, including the mandrake. After twenty minutes of pure study and cramming, Professor Marrow closed the book.

"Well, I think that is surely enough for now," he said, putting it in Professor Sprout's desk.

"So, when does the duelling club start?" asked Angie. There were definitely a few people on her hit list.

Professor Marrow gave a smile.

"So eager? Well, I'd just like you to know that duelling is not used for wrecking other's reputations. It is a fine art, that must be practiced very often," he said a bit more seriously.

"And also, if you need any more help, just drop by my office," he said, scribbling a few things on a navy piece of paper, with small block letters reading

"Liam Marrow."

He didn't look like a Liam, more like Rouge or a Buster. But Angie nodded. Fine art, yeah, whatever, as long as she could wreck Kacia's face, and her relationship. Than she could go in for the kill, not really kill, but like a kill. She needed to impress Will. No one forgets seeing a girl in her nightclothes. She needed to erase that memory forever.

**Chapter 11: Slip 'N' Surprise**

After her tutoring, Angie met up with Derrick, Zoe, and their newest companion Faye. Derrick of course had a look of pure sarcasm on his face. She expected him to tease, but at least she would pass Herbology with flying colors and have some help with the Duelling Club. Derrick wouldn't even see it coming; she could see him laughing from her perfectly manipulated "Tarentallegra" charm.

"So Angie-"

"Clamp it Conally, at least I'm going to pass herbology," she spat, with a raised eyebrow.

Derrick just laughed. Angie, muttering to her finally decided to follow Zoe's advice of "just ignore him." But he was so difficult to ignore! With his sarcasm and comments, she was just like him! And everyone knows two of the same vice-ridden people wouldn't get on too great. So why wasn't Derrick at _her_ throat? As Zoe told Angie, "Derrick is mature enough to accept an insult or comment, unlike yourself who gets all devilish." Yeah, devilish, whatever. She was beginning to think Zoe had a thing for him the way she was always defending him.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to Snape we go!" sang Angie, walking down the halls to the potion dungeon.

"Diddle di di di diddle di di di hi ho!" echoed Derrick.

Zoe and Faye look mortified as they passed through a group of "Top of the Line" Ravenclaw. They were probably the smartest students on the planet. In fact, one 12 year old was already in classes with 6th years. Didn't they take time to stop and smell the mandrakes? She hoped to all that was glorious that Zoe wasn't on their to-do list. All she needed was to be a book-nerd. So many problems, so little time.

Finally in the dim dungeon, Faye has revealed that they were in fact a few minutes early. Zoe (of course) had already planned it so Angie realized. "Top of the Line," here comes Zoe! She was happy just grumbling to herself when Derrick, running around the Dungeon to show off his "speed", slipped and smacked her to the ground.

"Derrick you big oaf, off, OFF!" she said, pushing him.

"Sorry, I slipped, I think I tripped over something," he said, rubbing his head and lending Angie a hand.

"Your own two feet," grumbled Angie.

Standing by Derrick's feet was a small tabby-coloured cat with lime-coloured eyes no whiskers. It was odd for a cat to have no whiskers, but it looked like Derrick didn't care. Ready to kick it to the moon, he was stopped as usual by Zoe.

"It wasn't the _cat's_ fault you nimrod. You slipped in that puddle," she said, pointing to a puddle of clear water on the dungeon floor.

"Oh, alright, if that's what you say. But I still say this cat has it in for me, that is the second time it's ran into me," he complained.

"Oh Derrick, some being such a drama king, it's just a cat," said Zoe, patting it on the head.

Derrick closed his eyes, ready for a bloody battle, but the cat instead, did nothing, but keeps its eyes fixed on Derrick. Angie came from behind him and shrugged her shoulders. It just sat there, as if it were stone, a statue cat. Zoe left the cat alone for a moment, and it blinked, and trotted off, probably to massacre some other poor unfortunate students.

Potions was a breeze for Angie, it was the only class she was somewhat good at. Of course, being a Gryffindor Snape had it in for her. But, she kept a low profile and he didn't pick on her anymore than the other students. He did have it in however for Zoe, who was naturally a know-it-all. He would mock her while she informed him about the proper way to mix a potion. She usually got extra work for her "lack of discipline" but hey, she was always done ahead of time anyway. Angie of course couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin dreamboat across the room. Ah, so many hunks, so little time.

Speaking of hunks, as the four left the Potions dungeon, carefully watching for tabby cats, they bumped into Will on their way to the Gryffindor Tower. Angie couldn't even face him. She was just so embarrassed. She looked down, maybe he wouldn't notice her, but what good would that do for her quest to gain the all-hunky one? She had to face the music. Maybe he forgot?

"Hey Will," said Angie, casually walking over to her left.

"Yo Wood, what's up? Sorry I caught you so off guard this morning. Better me than Charlie Fins, he would have a camera out and everything.

Hey, the best way to let something pass was to laugh at it. And there was certainly enough laughing to be done. Maybe she looked nice in her nightclothes, who knew? As Angie made some more laughs about it, the jaws music began to play in her head. Dun dun, dun dun, it was the Wicked Witch Kacia, coming to ruin the time.

"Well, I'd better be off, see you at practice tomorrow Wood," he said discreetly, and went to whisk Kacia away. Now why did the good ones all have to be taken?

**Chapter 12: Wood Jr.'s Debut**

School ran smoothly through November, when the first Quidditch math was to be played. Jared Seiter told no one of the next Wood's debut, and most teams were edging to find out who the mystery keeper was that was making Gryffindor so confident. Somehow, Angie felt that her well known last name made her value rise, but she just hoped she could live up to the standard. Will seemed to think so, and he always gave her a smile whenever he passed. Zoe of course, would recommend brooms to try, based on her height and weight. She was fortunate enough to get her brother's Nimbus 2001 to ride. Although it wasn't top of the line anymore, it was still a speedy and dependable broom. She just hoped it would win her a match, although brooms couldn't do that on their own.

On match day, Jared Seiter was there to meet Angie in the common room, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor Team decked out in their scarlet and gold robes. There were seven players in all. Lukas Fern, Cammy Pearson, and pretty Adamma Ajpara were all the teams' chasers. They were very speedy, and Lukas played like a pro. The team's beaters were Will Vencia (whom Angie was very familiar with) and Jonathan Luden, a handsome second year who could knock somebody's head off. As their seeker was Jared Seiter, who on top of being the proud owner of a Firebolt, was very skilled on a broom it was like he was flying with wings. And of course, there was Angie, being the teams Keeper. She was usually referred to as Wood, or more commonly Wood Junior (W.J.)

Nervously, the Gryffindor team waited to fly out, and open the Quidditch season with their match against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was a tough team, but probably because of clever calculations. All you really needed to do was confuse them a bit, and that was the Gryffindor strategy. Lukas Fern gave Angie a pat on the back a smile.

"You'll do fine Wood Jr., trust me, I was scared too my first match," he reassured her. Seiter of course had to give her some encouragement.

"You're Oliver Wood's sister, you can be terrible and they'll still think you're great," he offered.

"Not helping," growled Angie.

"Pay attention, the match is starting" whispered Cammy. Robbie Sand's voice blasted through the arena.

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!" he roared.

"Too loud," hissed McGonagall. Sands just grinned.

"Today is Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw! And now, for the Ravenclaw Team's introductions!" he shouted.

Angie could care less about who was playing for Ravenclaw. They were a team; they'd all lose together anyway. She made sure her padding was tight, and she remembered to breath. She a deep breath as the Gryffindor Team stepped off the platform.

"And now for the Gryffindor Team! Playing chasers are Lukas Fern, Cammy Pearson, and Adamma Ajpara! As beaters, we have Will "Wack it" Vencia and John "The Jeopardizer" Luden. Team captain and Seeker, we have Jared "Second Sight" Seiter! And making her debut today as Keeper, we have Angie "W.J." Wood! And that's the Gryffindor Team!" he finished, with a round of applause from the audience, and a few curious looks at the new keeper. She wasn't nearly as big as Oliver, or the other Keeper for that matter. But she was a Wood, she could do it.

"On my whistle now," stated Madam Hooch. "I want a fair game. Three...two...one--"

The crowd roared as the quaffle went spinning into the air. Angie, watched closely as it was passed from player to player towards the ravenclaw goal lines. After a few goals, the quaffle along with a few too many players came racing Angie's way. "Relax W.J., it's going to be all right," she repeated, as the players passed in a triangle formation. Suddenly, a bludger whizzed her way, while the quaffle was speeding right into its path. "Oh no, oh no," thought Angie frantically. The ravenclaw beaters could see her confusion, but the look traded onto their faces as she sped for the quaffle. Wrapping her arms around the red ball, she immediately felt the impact of the bludger so set on hitting her. She vaguely heard the whistle blow, as she cascaded towards the ground.

"W.J.? Speak to us! Are you alright?" said a familiar voice. Angie's eyes peaked open to see the familiar faces of the Gryffindor team surrounding her.

"IS ANYTHING BROKEN!" rushed Jared Seiter, making sure his newest team member wouldn't be on the bench.

Moving her arm and legs, she shook her head no.

"Well Wood Jr, you've got to be just as rash and crazy as your brother. But you followed the plan, you confused the heck out of those Ravenclaw when you went for the quaffle," he said, sounding quite please.

With the help of Seiter and Luden, Angie got to her feet. She heard Sander's roar "SHE'S OK!" with a response from the relieved Gryffindor Team. It turned out, Gryffindor won the match, and Angie's name was now better known than ever. People she didn't even know were approaching her saying "Excellent W.J.!" The whole team hoisted her off the ground (much to Madame Pomfrey's protest) and there was to be a grand party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Perhaps she was as good as her brother, who knows, maybe better.

**Chapter 13: Daft W.J.**

The Quidditch victory seemed to provide a much easier way to split Will and Kacia, especially because Kacia wanted the opposite team to win. With a scowl on her face, Angie watched as she approached Will who was beaming. She immediately clutched his arm and let the complaining begin. Her face turned into an ugly twisted smile, something a troll would do after he farted.

"I can't believe we lost to that stupid team. It's that Angie Wood. She is so incredibly daft she ruined everything.

"Well thanks Kacia, I think I played well too," mumbled Will.

"Are you listening to me? I think it was cheap," she hissed.

"No," said Will, stepping back. "What Ravenclaw did was cheap. Angie could have gotten _really_ hurt if she fell wrong. So what if she was daft, there isn't anything wrong with it. You're always on that girl's case…In fact, I'd rather be with crazy W.J. you any day. Catch you never," he spat, storming off. He was obviously mad, probably because one, his girlfriend had no interest in him winning a match and two, she seemed to obsess over one of his good friends negatively every time she got the chance. Talk about your wicked girlfriends.

Angie felt her heart flutter. So, she was "Daft W.J." how romantic. Feeling lost in her own dream world, she heard Will aiming her way. Well, best to comfort him, it was always nicer to have a shoulder to cry on. Casually, she bumped in his path.

"Why so glum Will, we won the match!" she said naively.

"I'm happy, it's just Kacia, we split up, she is so thorny," he said groaning. Angie smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll blow over. And I'm _sure_ a guy like you can pick up any girl for the Yule ball," she said. Perfect, what a perfect subject to bring up.

"You know W.J., you're right! I can. I need to think about this, so I'll catch you later," he said. Angie's heart fell. "Think? What does he need to think about? Mr. Wonderful, you're bride is right in front of you! Daft W.J.!" she said to herself, as she ran off.

Groaning, Angie went back to the Common Room to celebrate her other victory in a very different place: Quidditch. Oh well, Will would come around. He had to. If not, Angie had one hundred other plans to ask him. She had practiced sure enough in front of the mirror, and it sounded excellent! She really was daft, wasn't she?

**Chapter 14 Nightly Slash**

The Quidditch victory brought a new found bounce in Angie's step. Now, she felt unstoppable. She was doing well in her classes as the holidays approached, and was happy to finally have a break. Due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, there was to be a Yule Ball for Christmas, so obviously many students were staying at Hogwarts. Angie was yearning to visit her family, but the intensity of it all drove her to stay. Besides, Oliver's mail said she'd have a big surprise owl on her windowsill Christmas morning. She couldn't wait. As for the subject on who to bring, Angie had no idea what so ever. Students from Beaux batons Academy and Durmstrang would be arriving any day, and Angie could hardly decide what to wear. Keeping Angie on her the ground was of course Zoe, with her endless study tips to make Angie into a better student. Derrick could barely stay out of trouble, and was a regular competition for peeves. It was probably only a few of the Gryffindor who knew it was him causing all the mischief. Best keep it that way.

Pretty soon, Dumbledore announced that everyone was to stay in the Great Hall after dinner and be on their best behaviour. So, as Dumbledore ordered, ate, and eagerly awaited the arrivals. Because the weather was so snowy, the students weren't allowed outside, but Angie made sure she was right next to the door when the students arrived. Derrick plopped next to her, eagerly waiting. Zoe and Faye just sat and talked at the other end of the long Gryffindor table as if it was no big.

With a big thud, the huge doors of the Great Hall spread wide open, as a burst of cold air filled the area. Dumbledore, accompanied by two rather odd looking Head Masters walked into the hall and the female's shoes could be distinctly heard in the midst of all the quiet waiting pupils. Dumbledore made his way to the long table that had sat in the front for so many dinners and took his place, while the others followed, leaving a whole mass of curious students behind, waiting for instructions.

"Welcome, welcome students to Hogwarts! We are very proud to have all of you here with us! Please, everyone make yourselves comfortable, we will be serving a quick dessert shortly!" he announced.

The Hogwarts students all turned as the rosy-cheeked students of Beaux batons and Durmstrang began to eagerly sit for a long-waited dessert. Many sat at the Ravenclaw table, but it quickly reached maximum capacity. Most Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherin, only a couple at Gryffindor. A few went to hufflepuff, and Angie turned as she felt another seat taken on her left. She turned to see a cheerful looking girl, probably no older than 16. She was tall and dark-haired. With a distinct accent, she introduced herself.

"Ello, my name is Terri, may I szit?" she said, addressing Angie and Derrick.

The duo exchanged baffled looks and drugged their shoulders. They couldn't see why not. Before Angie could open her mouth, Derrick sprang at the dishes as they appeared. There were desserts literally covering the table from end to end, chocolate frog cakes hopping all over, and even some warm butterbeer pitchers. Dumbledore must have been really trying to impress Madame Maxime and Karkaroff as well as their students. Hogwarts would be known as land of the tooth decay and hyper champions.

Angie and Derrick stuffed their faces with the glorious sweets while Zoe inched over to meet the Beauxbatons student, Terri who had sat next to Angie. She of course showed off by speaking in some random French Angie didn't even try to understand. It amazed her how Zoe knew many things and always seemed to be ready to learn something new. She was certainly a helpful friend.

The night ended much faster than it had begun and before she knew it, Angie was being nearly pushed out of the Great Hall as students filed out. She of course had to be the last; she wanted one more mug of butterbeer before she went to sleep. With way too much energy for midnight, she walked quickly down the now empty halls to the common room. As she walked, she heard footsteps up ahead. "_Please don't be Burns, Please don't be Burns." _She thought to herself. All she needed was another lecture on how it was dangerous to be out of bed so late. She turned the corner and to her surprise, it wasn't Burns at all, in fact, it was a rather lost looking Durmstrang student she concluded, due to his robes. Laughing at herself for getting so scared, she strolled up to him. He was talking to someone, and she got closer and recognized Faye. Faye turned around quickly, and muttered something to the boy who walked off in a hurry, looking over his broad shoulder a couple of times. _"Looks like Faye has got herself a boy," _she mused in her mind.

"I need to do something, I'll see you tomorrow," said Faye with a smile, as if nothing was odd about her sneaking off at twelve o'clock.

"Sure, tomorrow, night," said Angie, obviously sleep was beginning to call to her.

She lumbered off into the Gryffindor Common Room, of course rudely awakening the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Snail Stew," she said with a yawn. The portrait grumbled and opened up. As far as Angie was concerned, she really needed her beauty sleep. In fact, maybe the Fat Lady should sleep for a couple of year's infact. She of course kept her mouth shut. All she needed was the portrait mad at her. She'd be stuck out there all night.

The common room was dark and as she made her way towards the girl's dormitories she heard a shriek from upstairs. It sounded like Zoe or possibly even Faye but within seconds, she heard the door open and the first years come running down the stairs as if their tails were on fire. Cammy Pearson, Gryffindor prefect nearly mowed her down. She stopped and gave Angie a horrified look.

"Angie, get Burns NOW!" she shrieked, closing her robes over her clothes and running towards the door. Before Angie had a moment to question her Cammy gave her a shove.

"HURRY!" she shrieked.

Angie did as Cammy asked and ran up the stairs. Girls were considered more trustworthy than boys so the boy's staircase didn't have any stranger sliding enchantments like the girl's did. She opened the door to find a whole bunch of boys, mixed years hanging around talking. A few looked up and were quite startled, Will gave a laugh but Burns looked mortified.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME, I mean, what are you doing? Here, at this hour of the night...here!" he demanded.

Angie felt herself stutter a moment. She wasn't exactly sure why, but pretty sure.

"Cammy asked me to go after you, something happened in the girl's dormitories, I'm not sure what though…" she said, disappointment in her voice. Jeremy nodded.

"Alright gentlemen, go to the common room, let's go," he said, throwing on his dressing robe and running downstairs. Angie felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jared Seiter.

"Isn't that your friend?" he asked, sounding quite concerned. Angie's head slowly turned forward to see none other than Faye on a stretcher, gashes across her chest. Professor McGonagall was looking extremely frazzled and Madame Pomfrey was at the scene as well, talking to her in hushed tones.

"FAYE!" shrieked Angie, running to the scene.

"Hush!" spat Madame Pomfrey, careful levitating Faye out the door. Professor McGonagall addressed the students.

"There has been some sort of attack in the Girl's dormitories. The hour is quite late so all first year girls will find proper accommodations among the other dormitories. Last names A-L will go back to the girl's dormitories, you will spend the night among the others EXCEPT the first year dormitories. Letters M-Z can find accommodations in the boy's dormitories. I will warn everyone once, there is to be no horseplay. This incident shall not be further addressed till morning, good night," she said, hurrying out of the common room. She met up with Zoe who looked rather disappointed and extremely worried, petrified in fact.

"Well, what happened!" asked Angie in a hushed voice. Zoe looked as if she were to the point of tears.

"Faye and I were sitting up, talking. She sat on your bed since its right next to be, we were identifying planets—"she took a breath and sniffed. "Well, we must have fallen asleep, but I woke up when a heard a yell from her side, in your bed still. I turned on the light and heard a thump, sounded soft like, like someone on the roof by your window. Well, I saw her, just laying there, her eyes still and glass, staring up. She had these…these huge claw marks, like she was slashed in the gut a few times, but not deep. Anyway she was petrified they think, or poisoned. Oh Angie, it was so terrifying," she said, wiping her face on her pajamas. She took a deep breath and scurried off to the 4th year dormitories. Angie's face was white as she marched off, following Will, not even realizing it. Jared Burns also scurried up. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright there Wood?" he asked. She could barely nod.

"They thought she was me," she said blankly. Her message just received a few looks of concern. She was positive she wasn't going to sleep that night.

**Chapter 15: Marrow's Warning **

Angie could barely eat that morning. Zoe encouraged her while other students flocked around the Gryffindor table to hopefully learn of the night's events. She was reviewing the night's events in her head, trying to come up with some solution. But then it hit her: She had seen Faye just minutes before entering the common room. Faye said she had something to do. How could it be? Maybe it wasn't Zoe at all, maybe just some other Gryffindor girl that looked like her. She smacked her sweaty palm against her head trying to get it all out of her mind.

"Ello Angie," said the more-familiar voice of Terri.

Angie looked up and grumbled. She did not feel like taking any French lessons today nor did she want Zoe on her back about potions reports. Didn't they care at all? Something was wrong with their friend! At least Derek was normal. But then again, normal Derek doesn't really ease any pain.

Deciding it was for her own good; she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and stuffed them in her weather-worn bag. Grabbing what was left of her books, she made way towards the exit. Zippering her bag tightly she nearly collided into Professor Marrow. He had a very serious expression on his face, it was unnerving. Angie looked up and averted her eyes to the floor. No more questions. She had enough.

"Morning Professor," she mumbled.

"Miss Wood, can I see you in my office?" he asked.

Angie simply nodded, her amber eyes peering at Marrow, than back to the floor. She really did not feel like another interview, never mind from a teacher. Couldn't he just ask McGonagall?

He led her down the hall to the same square looking door she had passed through so many times for Dueling lessons. Inside, Professor Marrow's office was a cozy looking place with the right amount of messy-ness. He had spell books along his shelves including _Dueling-First Edition _and _Don't loose your cool, the book of the Duel._ He motioned to a velvet-lined seat for her to sit. She dropped her bag down and sat, twiddling her thumbs.

"Miss Wood, I'm sure you are aware of the events that happened in your common room. I must warn you," he said, taking caution with each word. He picked up his age-worn wand and closed the door carefully, peering outside the door frame before he closed it.

"There is evil here at Hogwarts, and I _know_ that you are aware…" he said, breaking off. Angie could take it no longer.

"If you know that I _am_ aware, what is the problem?" she asked absently. He sighed and took a breath.

"You are in danger..."

"Wh—"

"You need to listen to me. I cannot speak about this right _now _but you must be incredibly careful. Not everyone is who they seem. Follow your gut and DO NOT listen to anyone one else," he advised, checking the door again. There was a rap on the door and Angie jumped.

"_Do not tell a soul_," he said quietly before opening the door. Standing in the doorway was a distressed looking Durmstrang student. Angie recognized him. She saw him the night of the slashing. She cast a glance at Marrow and scurried off, not knowing what to think anymore. Maybe she should just shut down her brain; it worked so many times before.

**Chapter 16**

Following Marrow's instructions, Angie did not tell anyone. The new security measures were put in place and Madame Pomfrey told Angie that Faye's condition was looking up. She had awakened but she still seemed rather…delusional. Angie, Zoe and Derrick visited often, but unfortunately Zoe often persisted on bringing her new best friend, Terri. There was something about Terri that Angie did not quite like. She and Zoe would often speak in French while Derrick and Angie just stood there aloof; often engaging in their own bizarre conversations just to feel important. Ever since the whole incident, Angie had been spending a lot more time with Professor Marrow. It was mainly because she hoped that he would eventually come out and say something, but more than that he didn't really bug her like everyone else did. He was he mentor in many ways, and had actually begun teaching Angie some of the more advanced spells. She also noticed that Lucas, that Bulgarian student, had in fact been spending a lot of time around her and Marrow.

Everyone besides Angie was getting very excited about the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the goblet of fire would be choosing names that night. Ever since the whole Harry Potter incident, the process was MUCH more careful, only one student from each school and they even had made a little rule book in case of any…problems. But, the other headmasters had decided that any year student should be able to participate as long as they had the academic grades to prove it. So, of course Zoe had entered her name.

That afternoon, as she made her way down to the Great Hall, she felt someone walking behind her. Annoyed, she turned around to see Lucas. She had certainly seen a lot of the boy but never actually heard him speak. This time, he smiled and caught up with her.

"Mind if I walk weeth you?" he asked. His accent was very thick, but obviously there.

"Nah," said Angie, in a rather low voice, not sure if she had made the right decision.

"So, how are your classies?" he asked, apparently trying to be friendly.

"Fine I suppose…" she said. Just as she was ready to stalk off into the library when she heard a voice from behind them.

"Wood! Hey," said the cheery voice of Will. All of a sudden, the sun was shining in Angie world. Lucas mentioned going back to his ship or something but Angie wasn't paying any attention.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the yule ball.." he said, as if it were no big. Angie barely knew what to say. She had almost forgotten all about Will with all the stress but here he was, right there, asking her to be his date.

"Ya…yeah, I'll go with you," she finally said. He smiled, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She heard a low sniggering from behind. And there sure enough was Derrick, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Derrick Conally, where you spying on me?" she demanded.

"No, actually, I was just helping a friend…" he said, mysteriously. Angie tapped her foot.

"I can't really _tell_ you, but I've got a friend, who is new around here and well, he wants to get to know you. He's pretty good looking too, all the girls in transfiguration extra help were talking about him. But, I see you've got _other_ things to worry about…" he said, arms crossed.

What did Angie expect from him? He could be lying; she wouldn't put it past him.


End file.
